Lysandra Arnarsdóttir
Creator: Raptorman Aliases/Codenames: Nationality: Icelandic Age: 15 Gender: Female Appearance: Lysandra is a tall young woman who stands 1.79 meters in height and weighs in at 58.5 kilograms. She has long golden blonde hair that when unbound falls down to the middle of her back. She does frequently wear her hair up to keep it out of the way but it is allowed down as often as it is bound up. Her face is striking, a pair of bright blue eyes stare out piercingly from either side of a well formed nose. Her cheeks are well defined and when she smiles, which is often her face lights up convincingly. As for her body on the whole it is also well formed and slender also contributing to her the whole quite attractive appearance. Clothing: In terms of clothing, Lysandra wears fairly standard clothing much of the time, though her national pride and cultural identity do lead to her having and wearing traditional Icelandic attire fairly often as well. Personality: Lysandra is a vocal person, preferring to speak her mind on things and disliking restrictions on the whole. She’s normally the one of the twins more prone to get herself into awkward situations since sometimes her being vocal can lead to the wrong comment being made at the wrong time. Since she’s also prone to good natured teasing this can lead to highly irritating people accidentally. Still she’s not a malevolent person and is fundamentally good natured leading to being someone that most people enjoy having around. She’s also rather competitive and something of a natural leader with a strong sense of confidence. Like her sister she shares the mischievous sense of humor and enjoys pranking others in various, non-harmful ways that typically end up with both parties laughing about the result rather than the cruel kind. She’s got a strong sense of national and ethnic pride similar to her sister. Background: Lysandra is the elder of the two siblings by approximately two minutes and that might actually reflect something about her. She was born along with her sister in one of the more rural suburbs of Reykjavik Iceland. In the early years of childhood she was always the leader of the two, frequently leading her sister on grand adventures, being young children these adventures were often things like wandering around the neighborhood but regardless she was the leader there and always quite active. As the two grew older they grew more apart. While the bond never faded and they did spend a great deal of time together they had some different interests. Lysandra was revealed to be very competitive and took a great deal of pleasure in rising to meet challenges put before her. She was quick to make friends and rapidly became involved in a number of competitive sports. Life was pretty good and fairly normal really up until the man from Superdrops Academy arrived. Like her sister she was doubtful of her metahuman nature considering she’d never seen anything to indicate she had powers. However the idea that they could be metahumans was something she found fascinating and she played an active role once more in spurring her sibling on to yet another ‘great adventure.’ The testing was unpleasant, even for her the one who had been most intrigued by the whole idea of actually being a metahuman. But it did eventually reveal that the siblings had powers and she is eager to now attend the school. After all, if you are special you should use that. Talents/Skills/Capabilities: Lysandra fluently speaks Icelandic, English, and Danish. She can curse someone out in several other languages though including Swedish and Norwegian. She’s also a skilled swimmer and physically fit. Her competitive nature has led her to play other sports as well like handball and she is quite proficient at shooting having taken part in some contests of that nature as well. Inventory: Powers: Lysandra’s power alone causes those metahumans who are near her to experience a greater ease in accessing their powers and the functionality of their powers are enhanced noticeably. Similarly to her sister her power is actually working to gather data on the powers themselves and work to form a blueprint of the other powers that it interacts with. Her power also requires her to touch a person to gain the final piece of the blueprint for their powers and it can be a brief momentary touch. When paired with her sister however her power changes. In the presence of her sister the two powers balance each other out and other metahumans will find that their powers function normally when the two sisters are together. If both she and her sister have successfully obtained the blueprint for a particular individual’s power they are capable of through joint concentration and effort summoning forth an echo of the person that they have taken an imprint of. These echoes are beholden to the wills of the sisters and cannot travel more than 50 yards from them. Further the echoes are less powerful than the original wielder of the power. Once an echo has been conjured up it can remain so long as they are able to maintain their concentration and close enough connection to each other or the echo is forcibly destroyed by being broken apart or scattered. Once an echo is dismissed or destroyed it takes time for the energy to be gathered again and until it has been gathered that particular echo cannot be summoned again. At this time they can only manifest a single echo at any one time, but with practice and training it is likely they could learn to manifest more of them at once. Weaknesses: On her own Lysandra’s power is strictly limited to augmenting the performance of other metahumans’ powers and otherwise has little effect. Also even when they are together they can only manifest a single echo at this time and the echo is weaker than the original, in some cases much weaker. Certain powers can also be less than useful when copied, especially those that require external elements that they do not possess. Secrets: Sample: “I really think the guy just made a mistake Lys.” A voice said quietly. “They’ve poked and prodded us for months. If we were really metahumans something would have happened by now.” The source of the voice was one of a pair of teenaged girls, both striking in appearance with long golden hair, blue eyes, graceful figures, and who both shared the same features exactly. They were both in odd baggy clothing that the testers had insisted they wear. The one to the left, who differed slightly by posture if nothing else was the one who had spoken. “But they say the Scout’s never wrong about this. And besides think of how awesome it’ll be, we’ll be famous!” The other said in reply as she shook her head. “It just means they haven’t found the right way to trigger our powers whatever they are.” The look on the first girl’s face said that perhaps not being famous and going back to their normal old lives wouldn’t be so bad in her opinion but she didn’t get the chance to voice that opinion as the room they were in started to change. “Lys, I think the room’s shrinking.” She said after a few seconds. The walls had indeed begun to close in, yet another test hoping that some sort of stress would culminate in a revelation of whatever the two girl’s elusive powers were. “This isn’t going to work,” The first girl began again and then paused suddenly as if something had suddenly changed. There seemed to be something happening, the two of them both having ceased talking and falling still at the same time. There were faint shudders in the air, radiating back and forth between the two of them and then outwards from their bodies. Faint shudders that continued as another shape appeared in the air before them, a strange half there presence that seemed almost like a spirit, a faded imprint that only after a moment would become recognizable as the man who had months before shown up to tell them they were special. Both of the two girls seemed surprised by what they had managed to do, and the image flickered and wavered as concentration faltered in the face of surprise. However as if guided by some instinct mental commands flickered out from the two of them to the echo and it moved towards them, spectral hands coming down upon their shoulders and suddenly they vanished only to reappear in the hallway outside of the shrinking room. The strange echo vanished almost immediately as both of the two watched with wide eyes and then turned to look at each other again. “I told you!” The second girl Lysandra said and stuck out her tongue. The first girl slowly nodded and with a nervous smile replied. “I guess you did.” Additional Information: Category:Player Character